Scoobytale
by gotosleepryan
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like on the tin. After being zapped into a video game for the second time in her life, Velma finds herself trying to escape from the underground. The only question she can't answer is, "why is a flower trying to kill me!"
1. Golden Flowers

**_Me? Making a new story when I have a million other works in progress? Pssh, ridiculous._****_uwu_**

**"Chara? Chara, wake up! The future of our world depends on you!" **

Everything began to turn white as she opened her eyes.

_Who's...__Who is Chara...?_

When her eyes fully opened, she realized she was glancing up at broad daylight from the inside of a deep pit.

Velma fumbled around, searching for her glasses, and became aware of the soft bed of golden flowers she was lying supine on.

_Well, it shouldn't be hard to find something like glasses in here._

After a moment of searching, she decided to expand her search radius away from the bed of flowers and into the soft, cool dirt.

"Psst! Over here!" A faint voice called out to her, coming from her left.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"I'm your new friend, and your glasses are over this way!"

Sucking in a sharp breath, she stumbled after the little voice.

"That's it, come on!"

"Where are you?" She asked as she approached the source of the voice.

"I'm right in front of you!"

Velma paused for a moment, then squinted hard.

There was a face on the flower in front of her.

Velma screamed, sharply jerking away.

The flower only laughed.

"Howdy there, silly! The name's Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

Velma hesitated.

"An excellent name," she finally breathed.

"Why, thank you! From the looks of it, you must be new to the underground! Since no one's here to give you a proper introduction, I guess little old me will have to do!"

"What about my glasses?"

"We'll get them after your introduction," Flowey replied testily.

Velma remained silent.

"Anyhoo, let's get into it!"

The flower giggled as Velma noticed a red glow emitting from her chest. The glow shaped into a heart.

"This is your SOUL, a culmination of everything you are! Hopes, dreams, power... Great stuff! Right now, it looks like your soul is pretty weak. Don't worry, you can easily grow stronger by gaining LV!"

"What does LV stand for?" Velma asked, confused.

"Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey giggled. "You want some, don't you?"

Velma suddenly inhaled sharply.

"I'm in a game. I'm in Eric's computer game!" She muttered quietly.

"Eh?"

Flowey squinted at Velma.

"Do you know something... Friend?"

Velma swallowed hard.

"You know something, yes, you do. Then I suppose you know that in this world...?"

A circle of large white pellets circled her, generated by the flower.

"IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED." The flower's voice had dropped an octave and seemed to be amalgamated with another voice.

"Wait, what did I do?!"

The pellets began to close in on Velma.

**"DIE." **

Velma backed away from each pellet, only to go back in the previous direction to evade harm.

The circle of pellets only closed in.

Closer.

Velma curled up as the glow in her chest pulsed with the thrumming of her heartbeat.

Closer.

_Great, I'm going to die here... _

Closer.

Velma squeezed her eyes shut.

Nothing happened.

Suddenly, the sizzle of fire whooshed past her and hit the flower, who screamed as he was blasted away.

"Oh, my goodness, put these on! That wretched creature was hiding them from you. What a cruel way- well, cruelER- way to torture you."

A large white paw held out Velma's glasses for her to take.

Velma shakily reached for them.

"Do not be afraid, little one. I mean you no harm."

With that, Velma quickly grabbed her glasses and perched them on her face.

The creature in front of her came into view.

She appeared to be a tall, anthropomorphic goat-like creature, with a long purple dress designed with an odd rune.

"Hello, young one." She smiled gently and patiently. "I am Toriel, guardian of the Ruins. I check around every day for fallen humans and rushed over when I heard you scream. It was shocking to see such an innocent youth being tormented like that."

Velma didn't speak.

"Here, small one. Follow me, and I will show you around the Ruins." Toriel held out a large paw for Velma to hold.

_If this is the only way out..._

Velma slowly reached for Toriel's hand.

Her grip was surprisingly gentle and Velma found herself immediately comforted by the softness of Toriel's fur. Toriel gently rubbed a thumb across the back of Velma's hand, soothing her further and causing the glow in her chest to fade.

Toriel released her hand as they approached two staircases leading up to an ancient doorway.

Velma looked up at the door, then down at the dry red leaves at her feet and across the room in sporadic patches.

She closed her eyes, inhaled, straightened, exhaled, then opened her eyes and took a determined step forward.

_I'm going to get home. _


	2. Important Announcement

Hey, friends and readers of my content on ff.n. I know, we're not supposed to make chapters of stories author's notes or whatever (though I could be wrong, but it doesn't matter in any event).

This is a difficult decision I've reached, but I've decided I'm discontinuing this account. I'm no longer going to post stories here. I created this account with an email that has been terminated for a few weeks, and it's inevitable that one day something will happen and I won't be able to log back in. I tried using a backup email, but a) it didn't work and b) it's too late by now. I can't confirm the backup email via the email address that got terminated. Things probably would have gone differently if I could have deleted the account that was somehow associated with my working email. I don't want to try switching all my stories to the other account, it's not worth the hassle.

However, if you use ao3, you can find me there. I'm not going anywhere, seeing as the email for that site still exists. I'm going to copy everything on this site that I want to keep (probably just 3 fics I haven't already cross posted), and whatever ones I put on ao3 anew, I'm going to attempt to revamp them (because my writing has improved quite a bit in the years I've been here.)

Anyhow, that's that but it's important anyway. See y'all on ao3 under the same name (gotosleepryan)!


End file.
